High-power semiconductor devices, such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors, are typically fabricated on thick substrates to, for example, provide sufficient structural support for the semiconductor device during the fabrication process. In some applications, the thick substrates may present a high parasitic series resistance in the device due to carrier freeze-out and/or low hole mobility in the substrate.